True Love
by MazeruSeken
Summary: End chap!/Berawal dari kekecewaan Sakuraba karena gadis pujaannya malah menyukai sahabat dekatnya sendiri. Semi-AU. Shin/Sakuraba, Sakuraba/Wakana, Shin/?. TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Disc. : Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata

Pair(s) : Shin/Sakuraba, Sakuraba/Wakana, Shin/?

. . . XxX . . .

Seorang pemuda dengan tatapan mematikan melangkah dengan cepat di sepanjang koridor gedung sekolahnya. Sedari tadi dia terus menggerutu menahan amarahnya. Dengan kasar dia menendang pintu kelasnya hingga menimbulkan suara debaman yang lumayan keras. Untung saja kelasnya itu sudah kosong karena memang sekolah sudah bubar sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Shin-_kun_, dimana coklatku?!" teriak pemuda tadi yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ternyata di dalam kelas tersebut masih ada ketua kelasnya yang tengah menyendiri sembari memandang keluar jendela.

"Coklat yang mana, Sakuraba?" tanya Shin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

"Coklat yang dibungkus kertas berwarna biru cerah. Berbentuk kepingan mirip payung~" jawab Sakuraba dengan geram.

Mata Shin menerawang seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Ohh... Coklat itu. Tadi aku memakannya karena aku sangat lapar."

Aura gelap langsung menguar di sekitar tubuh Sakuraba. Dia menatap penuh emosi kepada kotak coklatnya yang sudah kosong. "BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA MEMAKANNYA?! ITU COKLAT DARI WAKANA!"

Shin menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakuraba. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sakuraba menepis tangan Shin dengan kasar.

"Tidak usah berteriak sekeras itu. Ayo aku belikan yang lebih banyak!" ucap Shin sembari menarik kerah belakang seragam Sakuraba.

"Eh, eeeehhhhh... Lepaskan aku~" Sakuraba mulai berontak namun Shin tetap menariknya seakan itu adalah tindakan yang wajar untuk memperlakukan seorang teman.

"Ikut saja..." ucap Shin santai.

Sementara itu, Sakuraba mulai berhenti berontak dan pasrah mengikuti kemana Shin akan membawanya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah toko coklat yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Masih dengan menarik kerah belakang seragam Sakuraba, Shin membawa temannya itu memasuki toko tersebut.

"Ayo pilih mana saja yang kau mau," ucap Shin setelah melepaskan tarikannya.

Sakuraba memajukan bibirnya kesal. Walau dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, toh akhirnya dia juga mau memilih coklat yang ada di toko tersebut.

Shin mengikuti langkah Sakuraba sembari tersenyum samar. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau coklat yang dia curi dari tas Sakuraba adalah coklat pemberian Wakana, gadis incaran Sakuraba setahun terakhir ini. Namun apa mau dikata, tadi dia sangat lapar dan tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk memakan coklat itu yang merupakan satu-satunya makanan yang ada.

"Ini! Kau bayar sana!" Sakuraba menyodorkan sekeranjang besar coklat kepada Shin.

Shin mengambil ranjang itu dan membawanya ke kasir. Sekilas dia bisa melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Sakuraba. Semudah itu kah Sakuraba melupakan coklat dari orang yang disukainya?

.

.

Sepulangnya dari toko coklat, Sakuraba memutuskan untuk singgah ke rumah Shin. Alasannya sederhana, orang tuanya sedang keluar kota dan baru pulang nanti malam. Dia tidak mau mati kebosanan jika harus sendirian di rumah. Lagi pula, rumahnya berada tepat di sebelah rumah Shin.

"Uhmm... Enak sekali~" gumam Sakuraba sembari memasukkan satu per satu potongan coklat ke mulutnya. Meja belajar Shin sudah penuh dengan coklat Sakuraba.

Sedangkan Shin hanya menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Dia asyik memandangi Sakuraba yang tengah menikmati coklatnya dengan riang.

"Kalau besok Wakana menanyaimu tentang coklat pemberiannya, bilang kalau coklatnya sangat enak," ucap Shin membuat Sakuraba menghentikkan kegiatan makannya. Mendadak pandangan Sakuraba kembali muram. Tentu saja Sakuraba sangat menyesal tidak dapat merasakan coklat pemberian Wakana, gadis yang disukainya.

"Lain kali jangan mengambil barangku sembarangan," ucap Sakuraba sembari menekuk wajahnya.

"Iya Iya, maafkan aku ya..." ucap Shin.

Sakuraba hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Kemudian kembali meneruskan acara makannya.

"Ini enak sekali. Shin-_kun_ mau?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang," tolak Shin.

"Kau masih ingat ceritaku tentang orang yang aku sukai tempo hari?" tanya Shin.

"Uhmm... Tentu."

"Dia juga sangat suka makan coklat," lanjut Shin. Dia mengusap lembut sisa coklat di sekitar bibir Sakuraba kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Menyisakan Sakuraba yang masih tercekat dengan detak jantung diatas normal.

.

.

Pagi itu sangat riuh, seperti biasanya ketika guru belum datang. Sakuraba mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mencoba mencari sosok ketua kelasnya namun tidak kunjung dia temukan.

"Takami-_san_, kau tahu dimana Shin-_kun_?" tanya Sakuraba kepada sekretaris kelasnya.

"Sepertinya dia pergi ke perpustakaan barusan," jawab Takami.

"Oh, terimakasih, Takami-_san_." Sakuraba langsung berlari kecil menuju ke perpustakaan. Namun di tengah perjalanan langkahnya terhenti melihat Shin berdiri berhadapan bersama sosok pujaannya, Wakana.

Mata Sakuraba terbelalak melihat Wakana yang mengecup pipi Shin dengan mesra. Jemari mereka juga saling bertautan. Wajah cantik Wakana semakin manis dengan adanya semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shin-_kun_..." ucap Wakana dengan malu-malu.

Saat ini dunia Sakuraba seakan berputar tak tentu arah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesedihan yang dia rasakan. Dia sangat kecewa, itu sudah jelas. Secepat mungkin dia menjauh dari tempat itu bersama dengan rasa nyeri yang menggerogoti hatinya.

.

.

Setelah melihat kejadian menyakitkan antara sahabat dan gadis pujaannya pagi tadi, Sakuraba segera meminta izin pulang dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Sungguh berat jika harus mengikuti pelajaran dan bertemu dengan Shin disaat keadaannya sedang tidak menentu seperti sekarang ini. Hatinya serasa pecah menjadi ribuan keping menyadari orang yang dia cintai ternyata mencintai teman baiknya sendiri.

_'Aku mencintai seseorang, dia sangat cantik...'_

Sekelebat ingatan Sakuraba kembali pada saat Shin bercerita tentang orang dia sukai. Shin memang tidak pernah bilang siapa nama orang itu, namun sepertinya sekarang dia sudah tahu. Ya, orang itu pasti Wakana, karena memang Wakana sangat cantik dan Sakuraba juga mengakui hal itu.

_'... Senyumnya, suaranya, ekspresinya, aku tidak dapat melupakannya sedetikpun...'_

Sakuraba tersenyum miris mengingat saat Wakana mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Shin dengan senyum terkembang dan ekspresi manisnya. Siapapun pasti akan terpesona melihatnya.

_'... Aku ingin mengungkapkannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku __merasa __tidak berhak memilikinya...'_

Sakuraba memejamkan matanya, tanpa terasa air mata meleleh membasahi wajahnya. Apakah Shin menahan diri mendapatkan cinta Wakana karena sungkan terhadap dirinya?

_'... Dia juga sangat suka makan coklat.'_

Bukan hanya suka makan coklat, namun Wakana juga suka membuat coklat. Mungkin Shin memakan coklat pemberian Wakana karena dia cemburu dan tidak rela coklat itu diberikan kepada Sakuraba. Sekarang Sakuraba mengerti, selama ini Shin juga mencintai orang yang dia cintai.

Sakuraba merutuki keterlambatannya menyimpulkan keadaan. Andai saja dia lebih peka, pasti dia akan lebih awal menyadari bahwa Shin juga menyukai Wakana. Dan setidaknya hatinya tidak sesakit sekarang ini.

Kenyataan ini begitu menyakitkan, namun Sakuraba tidak mau terpuruk. Dia harus menghadapinya walau dia harus berusaha keras menyembunyikan luka hatinya.

.

.

Hari ini Shin berangkat ke sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa dikarenakan ada rapat ketua kelas sebelum jam pelajaran kedua dimulai. Namun dia sangat terkejut melihat Sakuraba yang sudah duduk di bangkunya sembari membaca buku.

"_Ohayou_, Sakuraba. Pagi sekali kau datang..." sapa Shin yang kemudian meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya.

"_Ohayou_, Shin-_kun_. Tadi pagi aku bangun terlalu awal... uhmm~ berangkat pagi-pagi sepertinya bukan keputusan yang buruk," balas Sakuraba sembari menampakkan senyum manisnya. Dia tidak ingin Shin tahu kalau dia sudah tahu kenyatannya sekarang. Kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Kau benar. Errrr... Lusa kau ada acara?" tanya Shin.

"Sepertinya tidak ada," jawab Sakuraba. Dia memperhatikan ekspresi Shin yang sedikit aneh. Seperti sedikit gugup dan ragu-ragu.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku mengunjungi makam ibuku?"

"Iya, aku akan menemanimu," jawab Sakuraba.

Shin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Baiklah, pagi ini aku ada rapat. Aku pergi dulu ya..."

Sakuraba mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum. Melihat punggung Shin yang semakin menjauh membuatnya merasa gelisah. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela sosok itu menjauh dari dirinya.

Pandangan mata Sakuraba kembali sendu. Jelas saja karena kesedihan masih menjalari hatinya. Dia tahu kalau pada akhirnya dia lah yang harus mengalah. Mungkin merelakan Wakana merupakan keputusan yang bijak. Lagipula Shin adalah orang yang baik, dia pasti bisa membahagiakan Wakana.

.

.

Senja sudah mulai menyapa. Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di sebuah area pemakaman. Dua orang pemuda turun dari mobil tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah makam yang ada di sana.

"Ibu, aku datang," ucap Shin sembari menyingkirkan beberapa helai daun yang kering di sekitar makam tersebut.

Sakuraba hanya diam dan berdiri di samping Shin. Dia memperhatikan Shin yang tampaknya sangat menyayangi ibunya. Walau tidak ada raut kesedihan di wajah Shin, namun dia yakin kalau Shin sangat merindukan ibunya.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku membawa Sakuraba ke sini, Ibu." Shin berjongkok di depan makam ibunya. Dia meletakkan rangkaian mawar putih di atas nisan dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakuraba untuk ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Jadi beginilah penampilan Sakuraba sekarang. Walau sekarang dia jelek dan kerempeng tapi dia orang yang sangat baik. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai teman sepertinya," ucap Shin dengan senyum jahilnya. Dia semakin puas melihat wajah Sakuraba yang tampak kesal.

Setelah hari mulai gelap, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sakuraba terus diam. Dia ingin sekali bertanya tentang Wakana kepada Shin. Walau Sakuraba yakin kalau Shin dan Wakana sudah jadian, namun bukan itu tujuannya. Dia hanya ingin Shin mengakuinya agar hubungan mereka juga baik-baik saja.

Jujur saja Sakuraba tidak mau kalau Shin harus menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya hanya karena tidak enak hati. Kalau memang ini adalah takdirnya, Sakuraba akan menerimanya. Mau bagaimanapun dia sudah siap melepaskan perasaannya terhadap Wakana.

"Shin-_kun_..."

"Ya?"

"Tentang orang yang kau sukai itu. Bolehkah aku mengetahuinya?" tanya Sakuraba dengan hati-hati.

Shin langsung tersentak tanpa mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kalau Shin-_kun_ tidak mau memberitahuku juga tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakuraba sembari tertawa kecil. Dia terlalu kecewa kepada Shin, terlebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya Shin tidak ada didekatnya, saat ini Sakuraba pasti sudah menangis.

_'Maafkan aku, Sakuraba... Maaf... Maaf...' _batin Shin tanpa berani memandang Sakuraba.

~ T B C ~

Mind to Review?

–(^w^)–


	2. Chapter 2

Disc. : Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata

Pair(s) : Shin/Sakuraba, Sakuraba/Wakana, Shin/?

. . . XxX . . .

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Shin mengajak Sakuraba mengunjungi makam ibunya. Sakuraba merasa akhir-akhir ini Shin sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Walau mereka berdua sekelas, namun sekarang Shin jarang sekali mengajaknya ngobrol. Sakuraba yakin kalau Shin sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Wakana.

Sakuraba menghela nafas beberapa kali. Menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Shin rasanya sungguh aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

Melalui ekor matanya Sakuraba melirik Shin yang tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Takami. Sakuraba benar-benar takut jika pada akhirnya Shin tidak akan memperhatikannya lagi.

"Shin-_kun_..." panggil Sakuraba, dengan ragu dia melangkah mendekati Shin.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Sakuraba. Dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara masalah Wakana.

Tampaknya Shin agak keberatan, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk. Takami hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakuraba?"

"Shin-_kun_, sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya aku melihat saat Wakana mencium Shin-_kun_ di lorong dua minggu yang lalu," ucap Sakuraba sembari menunduk.

Shin tampak melebarkan matanya—dia kaget karena ternyata Sakuraba sudah mengetahui hal yang selama ini dia simpan rapat-rapat.

"Aku juga mendengar saat Wakana bilang kalau dia mencintaimu," lanjut Sakuraba yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Sakuraba sudah terlanjur memergokinya sejauh ini, berarti Shin sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi."Sakuraba, maafkah aku..."

Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir Sakuraba. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Shin yang terlihat menyesal. "Shin-_kun_ tidak perlu minta maaf. Walau awalnya memang berat, namun sekarang aku sudah bisa merelakan Wakana kok."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Shin tampak terkejut dengan pengakuan Sakuraba. Namun anggukan semangat dari Sakuraba berhasil meyakinkannya.

Sekarang Sakuraba sudah bisa bernafas lega, dengan begini tidak akan ada lagi kebohongan diantara mereka. Dan semuanya menjadi jelas untuk mereka berdua.

"Kalau saja Shin-_kun_ mau jujur, mungkin aku akan merelakan Wakana sejak dulu," ucap Sakuraba. Dia senang melihat pancaran kebahagiaan di mata Shin. Namun entah kenapa dia sedikit tidak nyaman melihat ekspresi itu. Diam-diam dia berharap Shin bahagia karena dirinya, bukan karena orang lain.

"Terimakasih, Sakuraba." Shin memeluk Sakuraba dengan erat. Sakuraba sedikit merona karena Shin memeluknya sangat erat. Hingga mereka bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka masing-masing.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Shin-_kun_. Aku tidak mau kau jauh dariku..." lirih Sakuraba. Dia terisak dalam rengkuhan Shin. Tangannya melingkari punggung kokoh Shin, seakan tidak rela membagi sosok itu dengan orang lain.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," ucap Shin sembari mengusap kepala Sakuraba.

Sakuraba tampaknya sangat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Shin. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk bisa merasakan sentuhan itu lebih intens.

Sepertinya Shin memang sudah menjadi sosok yang penting bagi Sakuraba. Shin merupakan komponen yang paling mendominasi dalam Sakuraba menjalani hari-harinya. Sakuraba seperti sudah mempunyai ketergantungan yang menuntut Shin untuk senantiasa berada di sampingnya.

"Memangnya sudah sejak kapan Shin-_kun_ menyukai Wakana?" tanya Sakuraba setelah menghentikan tangisnya. Dia memandang Shin dengan mata sembabnya.

"Eh? Aku... Aku—"

"Sudahlah, Shin-_kun_ masih malu-malu." Sakuraba tersenyum melihat Shin tersipu.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing saat guru mereka memasuki kelas. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah menjadi bahan tontonan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Saku-sayang?" tanya ibu Sakuraba sembari memperhatikan putranya yang tengah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ibu~" jawab Sakuraba yang masih tersenyum manis. Sekarang perasaannya sedikit ringan. Setidaknya hubungannya dan Shin masih terjaga dengan baik walaupun dia harus kehilangan Wakana.

"Mandilah dulu, nanti Ibu akan memanggilmu kalau ayahmu sudah pulang," ucap ibu Sakuraba yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

Sakuraba segera kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika dia berjalan melewati cermin besar yang ada di dekat kamar mandi, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Dia mendekatkan dirinya ke cermin itu dan mendapati benda asing yang menggantung di lehernya.

Sebuah kalung perak berliontin _sapphire_ berbentuk spiral. Memang bentuknya sederhana namun sangat indah.

Jelas saja sekarang Sakuraba bingung bagaimana bisa benda itu menggantung di lehernya?! Padahal tidak ada seorangpun yang memberinya kalung. Lagipula, tidak mungkin juga kan kalau ibunya yang memberi kalung itu? Ibunya baru pulang lima menit yang lalu dan mereka tidak berdekatan kurang dari lima meter. Berarti memang bukan ibunya, lalu siapa?

Sakuraba terus mengingat-ingat seluruh kejadian yang dia alami seharian ini. Siapa saja orang yang mungkin memasangkan kalung itu. Namun Sakuraba merasa tidak ada orang yang berada terlalu dekat dengannya— kecuali Shin. Hanya Shin saja yang tadi memeluknya!

Buru-buru Sakuraba mengambil ponselnya. Dia berniat untuk mengubungi Shin. Saat ini juga dia harus memastikan kalau memang kalung itu dari Shin.

"Shin-_kun_, kau yang memasangkan kalung di leherku ya?"

_[__'Iya. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Lepaskan saja...'__]_

"Bukan begitu~ Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa Shin-_kun_ melakukannya?"

_[__'Aku hanya ingin mem__berimu hadiah. Anggap saja itu adalah balasan karena selama ini kau sudah menjadi teman terbaikku__.'__]_

"Uhmm... Kalung yang indah. Terimakasih~"

_[__'Cuma __'__terimakasih__'__?'__]_

"Lalu? Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

_[__'Aku ini mencintaimu, Sakuraba. Setidaknya bersikaplah sedikit manis!'__]_

Nafas Sakuraba tercekat mendengar pengakuan cinta Shin yang terkesan terang-terangan itu. Dia merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Atau mungkin Shin hanya menjahilinya saja? Tidak mungkin Shin mencintainya, Shin adalah kekasih Wakana!

"Jangan bercanda! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Shin-_kun_..."

_[__'Aku serius. Aku __sudah __mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mengenal Wakana__ dan kau mengejar-ngejar gadis itu__.'__]_

"Lalu Wakana bagaimana? Kau juga mencintainya kan? Dia kekasihmu kan?"

_[__'Dia mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sakuraba. Walau aku tahu tidak ada sedikitpun harapan bagiku untuk mendapatkan hatimu. __Tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri untuk berhenti memikirkanmu.__'__]_

' ... '

_[__'__Kenapa diam?__'__]_

"Shin-_kun_, apakah aku telah menyakitimu?"

_[__'T__idak, kenapa bisa begitu? Aku senang sudah bisa mengenalmu dan dekat denganmu.__'__]_

' ... '

_[__'Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengizinkanku terus mencintaimu.'__]_

Sakuraba merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh kali ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari kalau di dekatnya ada orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus?

"Shin-_kun_, kau sudah membuka tasmu?"

_[__'Belum. Memangnya ada apa?'__]_

"Bukalah~"

Setelah itu Sakuraba mematikan telfonnya. Dia tersenyum sembari menyentuh lembut kalung pemberian Shin. Dari pantulan cermin, dia dapat melihat rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Shin buru-buru menggeledah isi tasnya. Dia terkejut melihat sebuah kotak hadiah bersampul biru tua di dalam tasnya. Dengan hati-hati Shin mengambil kotak tersebut kemudian membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kotak musik. Ya, kotak musik yang sangat indah berwarna hitam mengkilap.

Shin mencoba membuka tutupnya dan tampaklah patung malaikat kecil yang tengah memainkan _harp_. Alunan musik indah mengalun seiring dengan gerakan teratur patung malaikat kecil itu. Shin tidak dapat menahan senyumannya, sepertinya Sakuraba memang terlalu polos. _'Bisa-bisanya dia memberiku hadiah seperti ini. Dia pikir aku ini cewek apa?!'_ batin Shin.

Di dalam kotak musik tersebut terselip kartu ucapan. Shin segera mengambilnya dan membaca isinya.

_[Shin-kun, aku mencintaimu~]_

Shin tersenyum semakin lebar, dia menatap kertas dan kotak musik itu bergantian sampai akhirnya sebuah pelukan hangat berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebuah pelukan yang menenggelamkannya dalam lingkaran kebahagiaan yang tidak terukur besarnya.

"Shin-_kun_, aku mencintaimu~"

"Kenapa kau kesini, Sakuraba?" tanya Shin yang sedikit terkejut mendapati Sakuraba yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Aku kan penasaran apakah Shin-_kun_ menyukai hadiahku atau tidak," jawab Sakuraba.

"Sungguh aku TIDAK SUKA hadiahmu! Bisakah kau memberiku sesuatu yang lebih menarik? Uhmm... misalnya, ciumanmu atau—tubuhmu?" Shin menarik tubuh Sakuraba hingga lebih merapat ke tubuhnya. Sakuraba cuma bengong selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia tersadar dan berteriak...

"Gyaaaa~ LEPASKAN AKU!"

Mind to Review?

–(^w^)–


End file.
